


A Spooky Adventure

by Padingo



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padingo/pseuds/Padingo
Summary: This is a story about two characters having a short Halloween adventure. Othim Mere, the emotionless lizardfolk slowly developing emotions, and Aria Kavische, the expressive half-elf looking to celebrate Halloween in one way or another. (These are our characters, and I got permission to do this from him. Othim belongs to me, and Aria belongs to @dbappio on Twitter.)
Kudos: 2





	A Spooky Adventure

"..."  
Othim abruptly wakes up in the middle of the night. The rest of his party are peacefully dreaming about their favorite things. Unlike the rest of them, Othim did not have any personal desires growing up. The biggest thing to worry about was finding food for the day, and securing the food, via their tribe grouping up to kill a big fiend, trying to find fruits to cultivate, or otherwise. There was no time to think beyond what to find for the next day of surviving. But ever since he left his tribe and found a new group of people that awkwardly picked him up, he's been thinking more. He's never been curious before, and thinking of questions beyond what to eat the next day was a foreign concept. His god would never do any of this, which scared him to stop thinking of new questions, but thinking those questions made him feel good, even if it was simply asking Sai about a new food, or Zylxian about his demon. After a few minutes, he realizes he can't fall asleep right now. He gets up to walk outside for a moment to admire the new world he was in. There were so many new sights, and a wide variety of races instead of the usual lizard he saw while in his tribe. On this particular night, he saw plenty of pumpkins carved with faces with either candles or light magic illuminating the insides of them. This was a very peculiar sight to him. Going towards one with a ghost wearing a hat on it, he went to pick it up to look at it closer, but something jumped out from the shadows.  
"BOO!"  
Othim immediately turns towards the potential threat, ready to take it down, before quickly realizing it's just Aria in a whimsy witch outfit. He also left his spear back at his room, so he stood there awkwardly with his fists balled up.  
"Othim, wait! It's just me, Aria!"  
"What was that for?" Othim questions, with a confused expression.  
Aria composes herself before responding.  
"It's Halloween, the day for spooks and screams! You know what Halloween is, right? Right..."  
Othim continues staring at her. Aria clears her through before beginning to give a general explanation about Halloween.  
"The thing you should remember the most, however, is how to trick and treat!"  
A slight head tilt to the right breaks Othim's static staring. Noticing that she's gotten his attention slightly more, Aria explains the next bit with more energy.  
"It's really fun! You ask someone "trick-or-treat", and that person either gives you a sweet treat, or a bitter trick! If you get a treat, you get candy!"  
Othim finally speaks again to ask a question.  
"What about a trick?"  
Aria replies with a snicker.  
"I tricked you earlier! You were scared, right?"  
"I thought you were a threat."  
Aria, looking slightly disappointed, explains more clearly.  
"Othim, this isn't a jungle, this is a fun city, try letting loose for once!"  
"Letting... loose?"  
Aria sighs, as Othim stared with a dazed look. After a few more moments, she takes a few moments to think, before continuing with a thorough explanation on how to get into the spirit of Halloween. Everything is making Othim very confused, but also makes him want to try doing Halloween things.  
"Aria, can you help me be... "spooky"?"  
After saying this, Aria's face lit up intensely with excitement.  
"YES! I mean, yeah, Othim! I think I know the perfect costume for you! Come with me, I think there's still a costume shop open right now!"  
The two make their way towards a small shop. Its doors are still open, and they walk in. A human lady with a more robust build watches them enter before walking over to greet them, with her eyes initially focusing on Othim.  
"Welcome! I see that you have a very good costume already! It looks so real!"  
Aria quickly notices Othim's increasing confusion.  
"N-no! That isn't a costume, miss! That's a real lizard! Remember that one that was at the tavern a few days ago?"  
The lady has a moment of realization, but before she can do anything else, Aria changes the subject.  
"Also, do you have any..."  
She realizes she doesn't know what Othim would want, and quickly looks around, until her eyes dart onto a specific costume.  
"...vampire costumes! I mean, can we see that costume?"  
Aria points at a red and black costume with a cape and fake fangs attached to it. The shopkeeper, bewildered at this point, tries to do the best to help without freaking out about how calm the giant lizard is.  
"Ye- Sure! Please try not to break it..."  
Aria quickly leads Othim to a dressing room to try the costume on.  
"...this is... tight." Othim says, as he struggles to fit his scaly arms inside the sleeves.  
The whole costume isn't fitting onto Othim correctly; the fangs look awkward, and the shirt is making it harder for him to breathe. Aria thinks to herself out loud.  
"Hmm... what would make this better?"  
After some more thought, Aria gets an idea.  
"Hey Othim, do you mind if I mess with your costume a little?"  
"Okay."  
Taking it as a yes, Aria makes some adjustments to the costume, including asking Othim if he can hide his real teeth under his maw. And after some final touches, the two walk out of the changing room. The shopkeeper greets them again.  
"Are you two do-"  
She stares at Othim and his customized costume. The main shirt and pants have been removed, and instead using it to make his loincloth black and longer.  
Aria speaks, interrupting the shopkeeper's awe.  
"I made some changes to fit him, are they fine?"  
The shopkeeper keeps staring at Othim in awe.  
"It's so- you- I- wow-"  
"Are you okay?" Othim replies, confused at her expression.  
"You can have the costume for free, I've never seen anyone wear a costume so... uniquely..."  
Othim nods in approval. The two talk while going back to the hotel.  
"Aria, is that... normal for humans? I have gold pieces at home..."  
"Well, the costume just looks that good on you!"  
"It does?"  
"Let's just put these costumes away and go to sleep. Halloween's tomorrow! Technically today, but oh well."  
Othim thinks about what he would do during Halloween.  
"Aria, what's a vampire?"  
"Oh, they're creatures who suck the blood of others with their fangs! They can only do it at night though. They burn up in the day."  
"Oh."  
The two make it safely, and both get tucked into bed, Othim awkwardly laying on his side to make room for his tail, which falls to the floor. He closes his eyes...  
…  
"...?"  
Othim wakes up. He's wearing his vampire costume, and is in the middle of a town. He immediately notices how thirsty he is, and the amount of people around him. Suddenly, his body acts on its own. It immediately goes in to bite on a half-elf next to him. He feels blood coming from them into his mouth, before gulping it down. The half-elf falls onto the floor, drained. Othim continues to be a passenger of his own body as it slowly takes everybody's blood. After sucking the last victim, Othim sees the sun rising, and immediately starts to burn up. He panics and tries to move to shade, but his body still won't move. As he's burning up though...  
...  
Othim opens his eyes, waking up in the real world, wearing only his loincloth once again. His costume is in a small cloth bag in the corner of his room. Today is Halloween.  
"???"  
Othim rarely has dreams, and when he does, they're short and not very clear. He decides to try and forget about it, but during the day, it stayed on his mind, making him miss some hits with his spear. After adventuring for the day, the party came back to the hotel. No one made any comment about Halloween, which was strange to Othim, as he thought Aria would've at least mentioned it. Everyone went to their respective rooms, and went to sleep for the day. Everyone except Aria.  
"Alright, time to wait..."  
After about an hour, she walks out of her room, checking everyone's room to make sure they were asleep. Once she was sure everyone was asleep, she went to Othim's room. She decides to bop Othim's snout repeatedly to wake him up.  
"Psst, wake up! It's time for Halloween! Hey, wake up! Wake up! Hey!"  
Othim wakes up to see Aria bopping his snout. Aria decided to poke it a few more times before stopping.  
"Put on your costume, I wanna get back before anyone else wakes up and realizes we're gone!"  
Othim attempts to put his costume on again before realizing he needs help from Aria again. Aria herself is already wearing a mainly black witch costume with a curly hat and white stockings and gloves. Othim's costume is a black and red cape, a bat-shaped collar attaching said cape to Othim, fake fangs, and a black loincloth that extends to a much wider area around his waist, going down to his knees. Aria puts the costume back onto Othim. They leave their weapons at home, as they were going to celebrate Halloween!  
"I think we're gonna get a lot of candy, Othim! Have you tried candy before?"  
"No."  
"It's really sweet! Let's go get some now; oh yeah, get your bag too!"  
The two walk out of the hotel. Part of the town is filled with Halloween decorations and the sight of adults giving children various candies, although some trick-or-treaters are older. Aria leads Othim to the first house.  
"Try knocking! Look at what the other people are doing!"  
Othim looks around and sees a very short child dwarf wearing a doctor costume knocking, before the owner of the house opens. The child says "trick-or-treat!" before being given a handful of candy in their bag. The child leaves with a smile on their face as they make their way to the next house.  
"Now do that, Othim!"  
Othim knocks on the door slightly hard. An adult dragonborn greets them, slightly bewildered by the lizard managing to reach her height.  
"Trick-or-treat."  
"Trick-or-treat!"  
The spooky duo speak the same phrase, Aria slightly faster than Othim. They hold out their bags. The dragonborn gives the two a handful of candy each.  
"Thank you, miss!"  
After leaving, Aria looks inside her bag.  
"Ooh, I got Ghost Gushers! Me and my sister loved these."  
Othim looks inside his bag.  
"...what's a... fig bar?"  
"Those are also common Halloween treats! We can try all of this when we get back to the hotel!"  
The cycle repeats until their bags are almost full. Some people thought the lizard was the costume itself, and gave either extra or higher quality candy for the "realism". The two go back to the hotel, and look at their candy stash in Aria's room.  
"Oh, you should try a Ghost Gusher, Othim!"  
Aria hands Othim a red gummy-like candy. Othim bites down onto it, before noticing red juices dripping down from his mouth onto the floor. He suddenly remembers his dream.  
"..."  
He looks slightly uncomfortable. Aria notices this.  
"Hey Othim, what's wrong? Do you not like it?"  
"I had a dream..."  
Othim proceeds to tell Aria what he dreamt of earlier. Aria visibly gasped at some points of what he recalled.  
"So you were a real vampire? That sounds spooky!"  
"It was... very spooky."  
"Don't worry about it, it was just a dream! There's still a lot of candy left to finish, let's enjoy it together!"  
Othim nods, no longer worrying about his dream from earlier, and now enjoying the red juice dripping from his fangs. The two proceed to eat through all of the treats they acquired through the night, with Othim being able to try out a lot of new things he never would've seen in a jungle. He slowly starts to give a small smile, enjoying the time he spent with Aria, and any worries he had vanishing. Aria notices him smiling, which makes her happy inside.  
"Let's do this again next year, okay?"  
"...okay."


End file.
